A Leap Of Faith
by naley1285
Summary: Every love story has its trials and Oliver was about to find out how trying it was to get Chloe to believe in their love. Will he succeed in persuading the woman he loved to take the leap of faith?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I've only ever written stories about Naley (OTH) and one about Finchel (Glee) and I know I still have to other fics to complete but I've recently seen the last three seasons of Smallville (I know I'm a late bloomer) and I love the Chlollie relationship. It's honest and beautiful. Which is why I decided to write this one. Don't worry there'll only be a few chapter. Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Oliver stared at the sleeping face beside him. Lifting his hand he gently stroked Chloe's cheek. God he loved her. He knew that they had promised to keep their relationship casual, with no strings attached. Their relationship had been going on for a few months now. Four months and twenty three days to be exact. He kept count. He knew that they never planned this to happen. It started that night when he was doing his target practice at the Watchtower. She had come over and had brought out the wine. She was lamenting on when was the last time she had any fun. Watchtower was her life. She didn't exactly have time for anything else.

That was when he told her to come to him so he could teach her how to use his bow and arrow. He had stood so close next to her, teaching her the correct way to hold the bow. His fingers brushed hers and it was like a jolt of electricity coursing through his whole body. He held his breath as she took her aim. How had he never noticed her before? She took her aim and let go of the arrow. It hit the mark perfectly. She turned to him in satisfaction. That was when his eyes met hers. She had the most wonderful smile on her face and her eyes sparkled. It was as if time had stopped for them. He lowered his head and kissed her softly. She stiffened in surprised but didn't pull away. Taking it as a sign of encouragement he pulled her closer to him and kissed her harder, nibbling at her lips until she parted them. The feeling when their tongues touched almost brought him to his knees. And when she moaned his name, he thought that it was going to be his undoing.

He stayed the night after that. How could he not? When he took her to bed it was the most humbling experience he ever had. Never had he been more gentle with a woman. And never had a woman been more giving. He swore when she reached her peak and screamed his name, he saw a tear rolling down her face. That was when he knew that he loved her. That he had loved her all this time without even realizing it. Sure there was Lois before but his relationship with Lois paled in comparison. That was purely sexual. But this, what he shared with Chloe was an emotional connection.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear, knowing that she probably didn't hear him since she was a heavy sleeper.

She mumbled something in her sleep, making him chuckle. He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. "I love you Chloe Sullivan," he repeated. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled.

"Hey you. Good morning," she said sleepily.

"Good morning," he said with a big smile. "Finally decided to wake up huh?"

"I can't help it. It's so…comfortable here," she said slyly. "Your bed is so much bigger than mine," she said playfully and snuggled into his chest. They had returned to his place at the Clocktower after dinner with the League at the Kent Farm and she had ended up staying the night. His mind returned to the night before when Lois and Clark had organized a dinner party. They had been working so hard the past few days that a night of celebration was exactly what they needed to let loose. Oliver remembered the times when he had held Chloe's hand and she deftly disentangled herself. He thought it was odd. He knew that the League knew that they were going out and her lack of display of affection disconcerted him.

And then there was the time when they were dancing. He had held her close and whispered in her ear, "wouldn't your boyfriend be upset that I'm dancing with you? I heard that he's some kind of a hero."

She gave a half smile as she said, "I wouldn't exactly call him my boyfriend." That had hurt him although he knew that he didn't have the right to be. But why did it feel like he was being stabbed in the heart? He had decided then that he was going to talk to Chloe about their relationship if it was the last thing he did.

Bringing his mind back to the present he slipped his hand under his pillow and brought out a box. "I errr…I have something for you," he said almost shyly and gave it to her nervously.

She looked at him curiously. "Ollie, what is this?" She took the blue box which was neatly tied up with a ribbon.

"It's just a gift," he said nonchalantly.

She stared the box while a thousand thoughts ran through her mind. This wasn't what she signed up for was one of them. "I don't need a gift Ollie," she said and place the box back in his hand. She gathered the sheets around her and got up. She picked up her clothes that were strewn on the floor and started to get dressed.

He groaned inward in frustration. This was tougher than he expected. "What do you need Chloe, huh?" he asked. He walked over to her and grabbed her arm. "What do you need?" he asked again. When she didn't answer he said, "Well you may not know what you need but I know what I need. I need more. I need you to acknowledge that we are a couple. I need you to tell me that you love me, just as much as I love you. I need you not to cringe whenever I hold your hand in public. I need you to want to kiss me anywhere, and not just when we're alone."

He could see tears forming in her eyes. It hurt him to see her like this but those words needed to be said. "Ollie, we agreed that this is supposed to be nothing more than…"

"Than what?" He was angry now. "Than a fling? What are we Chloe? Friends with benefits? Because to tell you the truth, I'm sick and tired of hiding my feelings anymore. Just a few minutes ago you were looking at the box like it was poison. It's just a gift Chloe and you can't even accept that." This time the tears flowed freely down her beautiful face. His voice cracked as he said, "I love you Chloe."

"I know," she said softly. "But I can't give you what you want. Why can't we do what we have always been doing?"

"Because at some point in my life I want to have a family, and I want to have that with you," he blurted out. The look of shock on her face mirrored his own. He never expected those words to come out of his mouth, but he couldn't deny the truth of his own words. He knew from the second that his fingers touched hers during the archery lesson that he could already imagine spending the rest of his life with her.

She pulled away from him and said, "I have to go." She saw that he was going to follow her. "Don't," was all she said and grabbed her bag. The next thing he knew was that she was running to the elevator as if her life depended on it.

"Chloe wait," he said desperately. This was not how he imagined the scene would play out. He thought that she would finally admit that her feelings for him matched his own for her. At that moment, all that he wished for was for the earth to swallow him whole.

* * *

><p>Chloe took a deep breath as soon as the elevator door closed and leaned against the wall. <em>What the hell just happened? This wasn't supposed to happen. Whatever happened to keeping thing simple and no strings attached? And now he's giving me gifts and telling me he loves me? This is getting so confusing.<em>

She needed to get out of the building and clear her head. As soon as she was outside she took a deep breath and exhaled. _I need coffee._ She headed straight to The Talon, threw her bag on the couch and brewed a pot of coffee. While waiting she paced the room. Oliver's words kept ringing in her ears and there was nothing she could do to shut them out.

_Well you may not know what you need but I know what I need. I need more. I need you to acknowledge that we are a couple. I need you to tell me that you love me, just as much as I love you. I need you not to cringe whenever I hold your hand in public. I need you to want to kiss me anywhere, and not just when we're alone._

She was scared, that much was true. She was scared that if she bared her feelings in the open everything would start to crumble down like a house of cards. What she and Oliver had was special, there was no denying that but she didn't want anything to ruin their relationship and admitting they were a couple was one step towards destroying what they shared. Did she love him? Of course she did. With all her heart but she wasn't ready to say it out loud. She knew that her lack of public display of affection hurt him but she had to protect herself and her heart too. She breathed a sigh of relief when the coffee machine made a clicking sound, indicating that it was ready. She poured herself a mug and started sipping, grateful for the hot bitter taste. She closed her eyes, wishing that the day would rewind itself, knowing that it was a ridiculous wish.

Suddenly the sound of her phone beeping brought her back to reality. She saw the name flashing on the screen and her heart pounded. It was Oliver. She toyed between to answer it and to ignore it but then again it could be important.

"Hello?" she said nervously.

"Hey Chloe. I um...Clark called. We need to assemble at the Watchtower in ten minutes. Something came up," he said in a steady voice. But she knew him better. It was an act to appear strong when he was hurting inside. She cringed at the thought that she had done that to him.

"Oh ok, I'll meet you there. And Ollie..." She didn't get to finish her sentence. He had hung up. _Fine. If that's how you want to play this game. _

Chloe could feel his gaze on her back the entire time she was listening to Clark. It made her skin tingle. She took a deep breath when he came over and stood next to her.

"Chloe could you make it so Oliver can access our database from New York?" Clark asked suddenly. Oliver had been assigned to New York to hack into a factory's database to track what they suspected to be Lex's operation to produce kryptonite based weapons.

She shook her head as if to remind herself where she was. "Yeah sure, gimme a few seconds." She tapped the keys on her keyboard and worked furiously, biting her lips in concentration, something that Oliver noticed and made him smile. He loved seeing her like that. Focused. It was one of the things he loved about her and what had brought him back from his spiral downwards last year, at a time when he felt there was nothing for him to live for. She had been intent in showing him that the world needed him and more importantly, she needed his friendship.

"Done. I've done one better," she said and picked up the device which was connected to her computer and gave it to Oliver. She didn't miss the intent look Oliver was giving her and it made her heart skip a beat. She kept a steady voice and said firmly, "I've downloaded the whole database into this device which also works as communicator so you will have contact the entire time with me at the Watchtower."

"Nice work Sidekick."

"Thanks. Now your plane leaves in half an hour. I've got your suit and your bow and arrow plus the new titanium arrow that I've been working on with Emil packed in your bag. The map to the factory is also downloaded in your communicator. If there's any problem let me know and I'll walk you through it."

"What would I do without you?" Oliver said with a smile.

"You'll be fine with or without me," she answered flatly, to which Oliver frowned. _Like hell I will._

Clark obviously missing the subtle meaning of their exchange said, "okay I'm gonna go and meet John Jones at the precinct and update him on the status. Let me know when you've placed the tracking device on their computers. Be safe Oliver." And with that he dashed, making a mess out of the papers that were stacked on Chloe's table.

"Dammit Clark! Every single time!," she grumbled and bent down to pick them up. She met Oliver's face under the table. He was obviously trying to help her. "Shouldn't you be going too?"

"Yeah, I should," he said and stood up. He rummaged his fingers through his blonde hair. "But before I go Chloe, we need to talk."

She stood up to face him. "Can this wait until you get back?"

He wasn't going to let her off the hook that easy. He grabbed her arm and with one hand tilted her face so she could look at him. "What are you afraid of Chloe? Huh? That us might actually work? Why is that so horrible?"

"Why are you so intent on labeling us? What we have now works just fine from where I'm standing," she said angrily.

"Do you love me Chloe?"

"Ollie you know I do."

"Then why won't you say it? Come on say it. Tell me that you love me. Say 'Ollie I love you.'"

She turned away from him. "Why are you doing this?" She took a few steps back, putting a little distance between them.

"You can't even say," he said with a mirthless laugh. He pursed his lips together and made a move towards her.

"I'm going to New York in ten minutes. Something could go wrong and I might never see you again and you can't even tell me that you love me."

"You're being dramatic. Nothing's gonna happen to you."

"That is not the point Chloe!" he yelled in frustration. He saw that she was not going to budge. "Fine, I'll go. But this is not over. We're gonna talk about this when I come back tomorrow whether you like it or not. But before I go remember this."

Before she could react he had swooped down and kissed her hard on the lips, cradling her head in his hand and pulling her close. It was a kiss like no other, one filled with passion and love that he felt for her. He caressed her lips tenderly making them part and the moment they did, he searched for hers. Their tongues dueled, both lost in the passion of that one kiss. When he finally pulled away they were both gasping for air. He rested his forehead on hers and wrapped his arms around her.

"Remember that I love you. Remember that we fit together. Remember that when we kiss nothing else in this world matters. Remember that when we make love I pour all my heart and soul into you. Remember that whenever we're apart, you are the one thing that is constant in my mind. Remember that." He didn't wait for her to respond. She was too shocked to say anything anyway.

He grabbed his back and with one last look at her, strode purposefully to the elevator and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you guys liked the first chapter and hopefully you'll like this one. On to working on Chapter 3! Leave me some love :P**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Chloe tapped her fingers on her desk while biting her fingers on her other hand, without even realizing it. Oliver had been gone for two hours. He should have landed and reached the factory by now, but she hadn't heard from him yet. She knew that he would usually be the one to initiate contact once he reached his destination but this had gone long enough. She pressed the button on her communicator and took a deep breath.

"Ollie?" There was no answer. Her heart was not pounding in her chest. "Come on Ollie, answer me." Still there was no answer. "Dammit!" she cursed.

"Whoa! Easy with the cursing already." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"What took you so long?"

"Why? Were you worried," he asked smugly.

"Of course not. I wasn't worried at all."

He chuckled. He knew that tone of voice. She might be good at acting in front of the other guys in the League, but not with him. "I was changing into my suit that you had so lovingly packed for me," he said, putting emphasis on the word 'loving'.

"Don't flatter yourself. I do the same for the other guys in the League."

"You know Chloe, you were never good at lying. You know I can always tell," he said with a small laugh. She heard him zip his suit up and her cheeks flushed. His body was so familiar to her that she knew every contour and every crevice. There was a moment of silence before he said, "I miss you. I wish I didn't have to go."

She swallowed hard. His words mirrored her own thoughts. "I miss you too Ollie. Now hurry up and get to the factory already. We need to work fast. I can only shut down their security system for an hour so you have exactly sixty minutes to download their whole operation program from their servers and to put the tracking device on their computers. Got it?"

He sighed in resignation. "Fine, I'm going."

"And stay on the line with me."

He pulled up his hood and put on his sunglasses so nobody could recognize him. "You got it Sidekick." His voice when he spoke through the voice altering device always made her spine tingle. "Okay here goes nothing. I'm going in."

He got in and searched for the entrance of the server room. He looked around and realized it would take him to some time to locate it. "A little help here Sidekick."

"Already? What's wrong?" she asked calmly.

"I don't really know which way I should go."

"Ollie I downloaded the factory plan in the communicator, remember?" she reprimanded. "Didn't you check your communicator before you went in?"

He rolled his eyes and smirked at the same time. "Did it ever occur to you Chloe that I only wanted to hear your voice? No, don't answer that. Just tell me which way to go. It's faster if you just tell me anyway."

"You're impossible Oliver Queen."

"And that's why you love me. Now tell me where to go already. I have fifty minutes left."

It was her turn to roll her eyes. "Okay look to your left and you will see a corridor. Go along the corridor until you reach a T."

"Got it. Damn I hate not knowing my way around," he muttered.

"Well you should have thought about that earlier and checked your communicator," she muttered. "Just keep going. Think happy thoughts," she said.

"That should be easy enough. I just have to think of you Sidekick."

She decided to let it slide and continued talking."Have you reached the T yet? Make a right turn and continue on until you reach the end. At the end there should be a marked door-"

"Whoa slow down Sidekick. I'm only reaching the T. You're talking too fast my brain can't catch up." He heard her chuckle and caught his breath. She had that effect on him. "Okay, I've reached the end. There are three marked doors. Which one do I go for?"

She read the factory plan that was spread on her table. With her finger she traced Oliver's movement thus far. "It's marked J-109-8-A."

"Got it." He started picking the lock until he heard a click. Once the door was open he went it and started going to one of the machines. He plugged his storage device to the port on the machine and started downloading. "Sidekick are you sure this device has enough space?"

"Are you questioning my work Oliver?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

He grimaced at her tone. He remembered how defensive she was when it came to her work, and not without cause. She was a genius as far as he could tell. "No, not at all. I'm just...nevermind." He knew better than to argue with her. He then placed the tracking device on the computers in the room. He checked the downloading time when he was done. Five minutes. "Chloe since we have a bit of time before the download is complete, maybe we can squeeze in a little talk?"

Chloe groaned inwardly. "Now? Don't you think you should minimize talking? Someone might hear you."

"And if my location is compromised you will let me know. Don't you have that tracking device thing on me?"

"I do but you still need to lay low!"

He smirked. "Wait, are you worried about me?"

She swore that if he was standing in front of her she would smack him. "Of course I am. I worry about all of you all the time. It's my job to be worried."

"Yeah, but you worry about me the most."

"You...you! Ugh forget it!" He laughed over the communicator. He loved to rile her up. That was another thing that he loved about her. She was feisty.

Just then she heard a beep on the screen in front of her. To her horror she saw a few red dots moving towards the green dot that was Oliver.

"Ollie we have a problem. You need to get out of there. A few men are coming your way and coming fast."

Oliver took a look at the downloading time. There were only a few seconds left. "Not yet Chloe. I have eight seconds left before the download is complete."

"Ollie it doesn't matter. You need to get out now!"

Before he knew it the door was kicked open and three men entered the room, each carrying guns. He pulled the storage device the moment he heard the beep, indicating the download was complete.

"Done," he said and quickly stashed the device in his pocket. "Chloe I gotta go. I'm kinda busy at the moment." He ran towards the window and shot his compound bow at it. The window shattered and he jumped up while kicking his opponents at the same time.

"No Ollie stay on the line with me!" She practically screamed.

He shook his head knowing what he had to do next. "Chloe if they took my communicator they would know where you are. I have to go! Get Clark!"

"Ollie no!"

"Chloe! I love you!" he shouted.

"I love you!" she screamed back, not realizing that that was the first she uttered those words. The next sound she heard was something breaking. And then there was silence. She stared at her screen but Oliver's green dot was nowhere to be found.

She pulled out her phone and pressed the speed dial. "Chloe?"

"Clark! Oliver's in trouble. You need to get him. He managed to finish the download but was attacked by several men."

Clark could tell that she was frantic, which was unusual because she was the ultimate poster girl for calm. He knew that this was serious.

"I'm on it," he said.

She couldn't belief this was happening. It was as if Oliver's words before he left was like an omen. As if he knew that something was going to happen to him.

"Bring him back Clark," she whispered to the empty room.

A few agonizing minutes later she heard a whoosh and Clark was standing at the doorway holding Oliver with one arm. She saw that he was injured and rushed to him.

"Oh my god Ollie." She helped him to the couch and held his face to assess the injury. To her relief it didn't look as serious as he expected it to be. "Clark, get me a wet cloth and the first aid kit."

Clark knew better than to argue and dashed to get what she requested. She started dabbing the gash on Oliver's face to clean the wound, making him wince at the pain.

"You're an idiot," she said and cleaned the wound rougher than he would have liked.

"Ow!" he cried out in pain. "Way to treat an injured man!"

"I know you're injured. But you're still an idiot. And stop acting like a child," she said and glared at him. "Didn't I tell you to get out of that place earlier? Didn't I?"

Clark looked at the exchange in amusement, knowing better than to interfere. "Well, it looks like you're in good hands. I hope. I'm gonna go. I promised Lois I'd be home by dinner." It wasn't entirely true but he knew better than to get in the middle of a lover's quarrel, especially when it involved Chloe. He patted Oliver's shoulder sympathetically and said before he left , "good luck buddy."

"What the hell happened?" she asked as she dressed the wound.

"They attacked me. I only managed to escape by jumping out of the window, but not before throwing, and getting a few punches." His whole body ached and all he wanted to do now was crawl into bed and sleep. He fished the storage device out of his pocket.

"Here you go," he said, hoping that that would appease her. Instead it had an opposite effect.

"I could kill you Ollie," she fumed as she took it from his hand. "I don't care about the stupid data dammit!" To be honest he was was a bit surprised at the outburst.

"Hey," he said and took her hand. "I've been in a good many scrapes before. I'm fine. Now calm down and tell me what this is all about. Why are you so angry?"

She closed her eyes and steeled herself not to cry. He knew her too well to know that something was wrong, but she wasn't ready to tell him.

"I'm angry because you wouldn't listen to me. You could have been killed!"

He gritted his teeth in frustration. He knew that there was more but being Chloe, it would take a lot more to get her to tell the truth. "You're an impossible woman, do you know that?" he said and cupped her face with his good hand. He leaned closer and kissed her, relishing the feel of her soft lips on his. She wound her arms around his neck in surrender and kissed him back, pouring her relief in that kiss, never wanting him to let go. She felt a sob in her throat and pulled him closer.

He pulled away reluctantly and studied the face that he loved. "Did you think about that while I was away?" he asked mischievously. She blushed prettily but didn't answer him. Truth be told she thought about it a lot. Seeing that she was not going to say anything he said, "Are we done here coz I really want to go home."

"Yeah, we're done. Come on let me take you home," she said and got up. "Give me a few minutes while I shut these equipment down. I'll take a look at the factory's data tomorrow."

He got up with her, to which he was rewarded with a death glare. "Don't even think about it. Sit your ass down."

He sat down again and grinned. "Yes ma'am." God he missed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading and commenting. I realized that Chloe would not have used their real names when on a mission so thank you for pointing that out :) I hope'll enjoy this chapter. A lot of smut ahead. Be warned :P**

* * *

><p>"Look you didn't have to drive me home Chloe," Oliver said upon entering the Clocktower. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."<p>

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Of course you are, which is why you got clobbered by those thugs at the factory. Stop whining Ollie. I need to dress those wounds after you shower anyway."

Oliver plonked himself on the couch and sat back. It was nice to be home and it was nice having her there with him. "Well, since you're here, maybe you could, you know whip me up some-"

"Chicken soup with mushroom?" Chloe asked and sat next to him.

Oliver bit back a smile. She knew that that was his comfort food after a long day of being the Green Arrow.

"Of course. Why don't you take a shower first and let me get started on the soup," she said and started to get up. She didn't have a chance to stand when Oliver pulled her back down.

"Sit here with me for a bit," he said. "Thanks for getting me out of New York. And for getting me home."

She didn't understand why she was suddenly nervous around him. This was Ollie. Her Ollie. What was there to be nervous about?

"It was nothing," she said. "I'm glad that you made it okay."

"Are you? Glad that I'm okay?"

"Ollie, why are you asking me this? Of course I am."

He tipped her chin and drew her closer. "Good," he said softly and kissed her.

She closed her eyes and savoured the feel of his lips. She was addicted to his kiss. He groaned when he touched her lips. The sound of his groan sobered her.

"Ollie, we have to stop," she said and slowly pushed him away.

"Why?" he asked and brought his lips to hers again.

"Because you're hurt," she said against his lips.

He smiled and kissed her again. "That's not a good enough reason."

"Ollie-"

He put a finger on his lips. "Chloe, will you for once just stop talking?" he asked exasperatedly and kissed her more deeply than before.

She surrendered to him. She didn't tell him but she wanted this as much as he did, but she knew where this was going. And she didn't want to hurt more more than he already was, but knowing Oliver Queen, there was no stopping him from getting what he wanted.

Without breaking eye contact, he put his arms under her and lifted her up gently. He flinched from the pain but carried her nevertheless to the bedroom and laid her down gently. He started to unbutton his shirt while she watched with hungry eyes. Before he could finish, she had grabbed his shirt and pulled him down.

_Damn this man. He knows I can't resist,_ she thought and kissed him and parted her lips willingly, desperate for her tongue to be mated with his. She gave an inward moan as he deepened the kiss. He groaned in protest when she broke the kiss but smiled when she lifted her blouse over her head, leaving him with the view of her lacy red bra. He kissed the thin layer of the fabric, effectively making her eyes roll back in ecstasy.

"Ollie," she moaned.

"I know," he said and with his lips started tugging at her bra. He reached behind her back and unclasped her bra and took it off impatiently. What he saw mesmerized him. Very slowly he took a nipple in his mouth, sucking on it gently, eliciting a loud moan from her.

"Oh my God Ollie," she panted. She hurriedly finished unbuttoning his shirt and threw it on the floor, much to his amusement. When he lifted his mouth, it was not without protest. "Ollie don't stop." He obliged by licking and sucking on her other nipple, making her arch her back. With his fingers he deftly unbuttoned her jeans and pulled it from her legs. He groaned when he saw that her red lacy bra matched her red lacy underwear. He saw that she was already wet and swallowed. He wanted so much to be inside her at that moment but he wanted to do this slowly until she was begging for him. He wanted her to scream his name. With his fingers he pushed aside her underwear and touched her clit, making her cry out. He silenced her by kissing her and very gently inserted a finger in her wet hole.

She panted against his lips. "Ollie, please,"she begged.

"No, not yet," he said and kissed her again while his finger stroked her. She gasped against his mouth, thinking that she could die from all the sensation he was making her feel. He could feel her clenching and knew that she was close to reaching her climax and quickened the pace of his finger.

She cried out his name when she reached her peak. He smiled in satisfaction and waited for her to come down from her high.

He kissed her and whispered against her mouth, "was that good?"

"Yes," she managed to say.

"Good," he said. "Because I'm not done yet."

She moaned at the prospect of him doing more to her body. She looked at him as he slowly pulled down her underwear, leaving her completely naked.

"That's not fair," she said. "You're still dressed."

He chuckled. "I'm sure we can do something about it," he said and unbuttoned his jeans, leaving him in his boxers.

She saw that his erection was making a tent and said while pointing at his boxers, "that should go too."

"Anything you say Sidekick," he said and freed himself from his last article of clothing. "Now where were we?" he asked teasingly. She closed her eyes as he kissed her stomach, moving downwards. Once he reached her curls, he looked up at her and smiled slyly before kissing her nub, making her cry out. With his tongue he playfully licked it as she wriggled under him. With his hands he grabbed her arms and pinned her down before using his tongue to deftly lick her wetness.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Chloe screamed and reached her climax for the second time. This time she swore she saw stars. He moved up and kissed her, letting her taste herself. She wound her arms around his neck and pulled him close. "I need you inside me. Please," she begged and reached down to touch his hardness.

He groaned at the touch and closed his eyes. His groan became louder when she started pumping him. "Chloe, you have to stop before I...Oh God Chloe...stop..." He put his hand on hers to still her. "I don't want to waste this," he said. He gently parted her legs and guided his hardness to her entrance. Feeling his tip at her wetness made her moan in anticipation of what was to come.

He entered her with ease, which was not surprising considering how wet she was for him. She wound her legs around his waist and pulled him closer. He groaned and moved faster, easing in and out of her. The sounds of them panting filled the room.

"Oh God Chloe," he groaned. He knew he would reach his climax soon but he wanted to take her along reaching their high together and held back. She saw the effort he was making and her heart swelled. She knew that he loved her and she wanted so much to tell him that she felt the same, but she wasn't ready to give herself completely yet.

Her movements matched his and she arched herself. He felt her buck her hips and knew that she was close. He kept pumping in and out of her until he heard her scream his name in ecstasy.

He then closed his eyes, gave one last thrust and spilled his seed inside of her, knowing that no protection was required as she was on the pill. He groaned at the sensation and collapsed on top of her. His heart was beating so quickly that he was afraid that it might explode. He put his palm on her chest and felt that her heart was doing the same thing. He opened his eyes and only then he saw the tear that was trickling down her face.

"Hey," he said softly and brushed it away gently. "Why the tears?"

She shook her head and laughed embarrassedly. "I don't know. It's silly." She looked away from his gaze.

With his finger on her chin, he urged her to look at him. "No, it's not silly," he said and kissed her. "I love you Chloe," he declared. He rolled over and took her with him, afraid to lose the connection they were sharing.

She was saved from giving him a response when she saw that he had his eyes closed. He had fallen asleep. She kissed her lips gently and snuggled closer, feeling the warmth of his arm enveloping her protectively like a cocoon, and before long she had joined him in a deep slumber.

It was dark when she opened her eyes. He saw that Oliver was still sleeping peacefully next to her and smiled. And then she remembered his declaration of love for her and sighed. She sat up and saw his shirt on the floor. Picking it up she put it on and walked to the window where his telescope was. It was her gift for him two weeks ago for Christmas. She remembered the joy in his eyes when he unwrapped the huge box and smiled. She then bent down and looked through the hole. What she saw took her breath away. The stars in the sky looked so much closer through the telescope, as if they were right in front of her.

Oliver rolled over and reached out for her, only to be greeted with emptiness. He opened his eyes, expecting to see her gone but saw her by the window. He took in a deep breath at the sight of her. It was as if she was glowing. Putting on his boxers, he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She straightened up in surprise but only for a while before she leaned back against him. He kissed her neck softly, loving her smell.

"It's a beautiful night," she commented and looked at the sky. Sometimes, on nights like this she couldn't believe that she had Oliver's arms wrapped around her. That she was the one who had stolen his heart, and that he had stolen hers.

"Yeah, it is," he said softly and turned her around to kiss her. When they pulled apart, he held his eyes fixed on hers. He then gently tucked her curls behind her ears and kissed her cheek.

They stood in a comfortable silence, wrapped in each other's arms before he said, "I meant what I said Chloe. I mean it everytime I say it. I love you Chloe Sullivan."

She closed her eyes at the words. She knew that she had to tell him how she felt about him, it would be unfair otherwise. "Ollie, I-"

He put a finger on her lips to quiet her. "No, I don't want you to say it when you're not ready. I'll wait."

She felt tears brimming in her eyes and pulled his finger away. "I'm scared. I feel like I don't know what I'm doing."

"You're feeling a little lost Chloe?"

"Sometimes." _Most of the time actually. _"I've always been something to someone. Clark's best friend. Lois's cousin. The JL's Watchtower. Jimmy's wife."

Oliver cringed at the last one. He knew he had no right to be jealous, especially of someone who was no longer alive but the thought of Chloe being with someone else brought out the green monster in him.

She appeared not to notice and continued, "Sometimes I feel like a part of me is missing. Maybe that's why I've been so afraid to-"

"Let me in to your life?" Oliver asked. Her silence gave him the answer. He turned her around so they were facing each other. The look on her face confirmed his suspicion. "Hey," he said softly and tilted her chin. "No matter what happens, I'll always know who you are."

She gave him a little smile. "I know. It's funny that I've been Clark's best friend for years and yet you are the only one who really get me."

He smiled back at her. It amazed him too sometimes how they became part of each other's lives, considering that he was going out with Lois a few years earlier. Chloe to him then was just a friend, his sidekick and the person who pulled him out from his darkest hours after Jimmy's death. From the moment he found out that she was the one behind the intricate plan to pull him out of his emotional gutter, he had a newfound respect for her. He knew that she was a strong person but for what she did for him, he would be eternally grateful.

He pulled her closer and tucked her head under his chin. He smiled at how tiny she was, and yet they fit perfectly together. He stifled a yawn, which did not go unnoticed.

She extricated herself from his arms and said, "come on sleepyhead. Let's get you in the shower and to bed. I'll get started on your soup while you shower ok?"

He nodded in agreement. His wounds were starting to hurt again and knowing that Chloe would be lying in bed next to him gave him some comfort. She stood on tiptoes and kissed him before walking away. She seemed to hesitate before turning around again. "Hey Ollie?"

"Yeah," he said.

"I love you too," she said with a smile. He reached her in two strides and kissed her deeply. No word could describe his feeling when he heard her utter those words. They broke apart when air became an issue.

"Don't take too long making the soup," he said hoarsely. "You know what, forget about the soup. I'm not really hungry anyway. Wanna join me in the shower instead?" he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," he said. She seemed to think it over before agreeing. He held out his hand for her and she followed obligingly. _This night is starting to get better and better, _he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys! :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys. New chapter is up. I'm not sure how long this fic is going to be but I appreciate you guys sticking by me and this story. Thanks for reading and for reviewing. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated. Much love! xoxo**

* * *

><p>"Hey there Sidekick. I missed you this morning." He had woken up only to find that she was gone and a note on the fridge telling him where she was.<p>

She closed her eyes and savoured his kiss before pulling away. "Yeah, I needed to get here early. There were a few things I had to do. I'm sorry. I should've waited for you."

"No it's okay. I'm sure you'll make it up tonight," he said with a twinkle in his eyes, which made her blush.

"Only if you behave," she said coyly and smacked his arm. "Now go do something useful while I work."

He sighed although he did what he was told. He gave her a wink and his mischievous smile and she pursed her lips to keep herself from laughing. Ever since Oliver came back from New York they rarely left each other's side, which surprised her. She wasn't the clingy type, not even with Jimmy, but with Oliver she found that she missed him when he was not with her.

They were at Watchtower to discuss the week's mission. It had been a slow week in Metropolis, which was good. It meant that the JL did their job right. She scanned the room and saw that everybody was more relaxed than they had been the previous week. She jumped in surprise when Bart suddenly appeared next to her.

"Hey Chloelicious. You're looking chipper today. Anything you want to tell me?"

She looked at Oliver and saw that he had raised his eyebrows.

"Nothing. It's a good day. Crime rate in Metropolis is low thanks to my band of heroes. What's there not to be chipper about?" she said. "Although I have a new mission for you guys."

"How about we talk about the mission tomorrow and I take you to Mexico and we grab some burritos for lunch instead?" he said flirtatiously.

"Bart we can't go to Mexico now," she said with a laugh. She knew that Bart had a thing for her but she always brushed it off. Besides, Bart knew that she was with Oliver.

"Why not? It'll take fifteen minutes top," he said, trying to push his luck.

"Okay, that's enough," Oliver said and came up beside Chloe. "You do know that Chloe's with me right?" he said, making Chloe chuckle in amusement.

"Oh come on boss. It's just lunch," Bart said.

"Bart, get your ass on the couch and stay there," Oliver said authoritatively.

Bart held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, whatever you say. Maybe another day, beautiful?" he said mischievously before retreating but not before he got a death glare from Oliver.

Chloe laughed and turned to Oliver. "You're cute when you're jealous."

He rolled his eyes. "Please I'm not jealous. I just don't like other people flirting with you," he said, which earned him a laugh form Chloe. "Okay, they're the same thing, and yes I'm a little bit jealous. But I'm still cute."

She smacked him on the arm and smiled. "And there it is, the Oliver Queen charm."

He leaned over and kissed her. He was glad that she didn't pull away the way she did a couple of weeks ago. She had not pulled down the wall she had built around her entirely but she was getting there.

Clark came over to them and nudged Oliver in the ribs. "Okay you lovebirds. That's enough PDA for this morning don't you think," he said with a smile. Honestly, he was glad that they had found each other. Besides him, Oliver was the only one who truly got Chloe. He understood her and with her, he didn't have to hide anything since she knew his secret identity anyway.

"So Chloe what have you got for us today?" Clark asked. The whole team had gathered around her table and looked up at the monitors.

She cleared her throat and looked up. "Okay guys, here's where we are. The New York mission was a success, except for a few problems here and there," she said and looked at Oliver pointedly.

"Oh come on. I managed to get all the information right?" he said sulkily.

She smiled at him. "Yes you did. Thank you for that. I've run through all the data and it seems that New York is not the only place that Lex has got a meteor rock plant. I've located five more locations and we need to get to all these locations and take them down fast. We also need to eliminate the New York plant so we've got quite a lot of work to do."

"Okay, Bart and I will go to New York and finish what I started," Oliver volunteered.

"Good, Clark you go with Victor to Texas. Lex has one plant there too," Chloe instructed. "and AC and Dinah will go to Chicago. I've got the jet ready for take off in half an hour. It will take you to each of your locations and will pick you guys up again once you are done. I've prepared the communicator for each of you with all the schematics so keep me posted on everything. You have six hours to complete your mission." She distributed the communicators to each of them and said, "any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads and she sat down in satisfaction. "Good, get ready for take off."

She went back to concentrating on the data flashing on her screen and didn't hear him sneak up behind her. "You know, you're sexy when you're bossy like that," he said in her ear.

She shook her head in amusement and stood up. "It's my job to be bossy," she said. "Are you ready?" she asked and zipped up his leather suit.

"I'm always ready," he said cockily.

"Good," she said and stood on tiptoes to kiss him. "Now do your thing and come back safe."

"You got it," he said and pulled her closer for a deeper kiss before releasing her to join the rest of the team. She shook her head and bit back a smile. Even after all this time he still made her heart flutter.

She spent the rest of the day keeping in touch with the team via their communicators. As far as she knew Clark and Victor had managed to take down the Texas plant and was already on the jet. AC and Dinah were placing the last of the explosives in Chicago. She was worried about Oliver and Bart though. They were taking too long.

"Watchtower to Green Arrow. What's your status?" she asked through her communicator. She heard a crackle and then silence. "Watchtower to Green Arrow can you hear me?"

"Hey Licious." She heard Bart say over the communicator.

"Where's Arrow? What's going on?" Chloe asked.

"He's creating a distraction while I place the explosives." He heard the worry in her voice. "Don't worry Licious. He's fine. Oh wait here he is." She heard them talking but couldn't make out the words.

"Arrow to Watchtower. Target is ready," he said breathlessly through his voice distorter.

She breathed a sigh of relief as soon as she heard his voice. "Are you okay?"

He heard the worry in her voice and smiled. "I'm okay Tower," he assured her.

"Good. Now get yourselves out of there. Boy Scout and Cyborg are on their way and Aquaman and Canary are almost done," she said calmly, although her heart was thumping wildly.

"Canary to Watchtower. Target eliminated," she heard Dinah say on her communicator.

To Oliver she said, "Okay Canary and Aquaman are done. You guys need to hurry."

"We are on it," Oliver said. "Regroup in an hour."

She leaned back in her chair and sighed in relief. The mission had gone well, better than she expected. She focused on the screen and tracked Lex's movements. She knew that Lex would not just be sitting back while he watched his plants explode one by one. And she knew only too well that anger will make him a much more dangerous man. The sound of her phone beeping made her look away from the screen. It was a number she did not recognize. She picked it up.

"Are you who they call the Watchtower?" the voice on the other line asked.

"Who is this?" she asked cautiously.

"Someone who knows who you are." She swore her heart stopped beating. "Don't ask me how I know, Miss Sullivan," the voice continued.

"What do you want?" she asked, holding her breath.

"I need you to do something for me."

"And what if I don't?" she asked bravely.

"I'll take down your precious Green Arrow. Or should I call him Oliver Queen."

"What?"

"Oh come on Ms. Sullivan. Don't you think I would have done my homework?"

She hesitated before she said, "you know you're not gonna get away with this," she said. She tried to keep the calm in her voice although she was panicking inside. How did the person on the other line know about Oliver?

"Ah I take it that you agree to my proposition?"

She closed her eyes and finally said, "What do I have to do?"

* * *

><p>Chloe stood in front of the bathroom mirror and stared at herself. She had gone back with Oliver to the Clocktower and since Oliver was tired, they decided to order Chinese. Chloe didn't protest. She hardly listened to what Oliver was saying. Her mind kept going back to the phone call she received that morning. She hadn't told Oliver about it. The caller warned her that if she did, there would be consequences. She didn't want to know what the consequences were. She did however managed to trace the call, and after much digging she had an inkling as to what she was facing.<p>

"Hey are you okay?" Oliver asked as he came up behind her. "You've been quiet since we got back."

She forced a smile and said, "yeah I'm fine. I'm just tired."

"Guess being brainy puts a strain on you huh?" he teased which earned him a smile. "I tell you what. Why don't we have dinner and then I'll put on your favourite movie on DVD, pour you some wine and we'll just hang."

"And what would my favourite movie be?" she asked with interest.

"Robin Hood of course," he said.

She laughed out loud. "No, that's your favourite movie not mine."

"Well I'm gonna make it your favourite."

"Ollie, we've seen that movie like ten thousand times!"

"So what's another one huh?" he said with raised eyebrows.

For a minute she forgot about the mysterious phone call and felt at ease with him. "Fine," she said with a laugh. "We'll do whatever you want today"

"Whatever I want huh?"

"Yup, whatever you want." She thought that if she were to do what the mysterious caller asked her to do, the least she could do was indulge Oliver tonight.

He grabbed her around her waist and pulled her close. "In that case how about we skip the movie and do this instead?" he said and started kissing her neck.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I say that sounds like a good plan."

"Good," he said and kissed her deeply.

She surrendered herself to him, knowing that what she was about to do tomorrow would hurt him. He carried her to the bed and laid her down gently. She watched as he rid himself of his clothing, marveling at his toned body. Sometimes she couldn't believe that he was hers. Who would have thought that the handsome billionaire would fall for the high school nerd.

His eyes never left her the entire time he undressed her. As soon as the last item of clothing was discarded he pushed himself on one elbow and stared down at her with a small smile on his face.

"What?" she said nervously. "Do I have something on my face?" She then started rubbing her face furiously.

He laughed and kissed her. "No, you're beautiful. And I love you. You do know that, right?"

She felt a lump in her throat and forced a smile. "Yeah, I do. I love you too," she said.

"God I love it when you say that," he said and bent down to kiss her again. This time the kiss was longer and more passionate. He caressed her face with one hand while the other roamed her chest. He cupped her breast making her moan. She wrapped her arms around him and flipped them over so that she was on top of her. To say that he was surprised would be an understatement as he knew that she loved it when he was on top. Not that he was complaining.

He smiled mischievously. "Feeling a little bossy today?"

She returned his smile and said, "just a smidge." She continued to caress his body with her fingers and when her tongue joined the exploration, audible gasps and moans filled the room. Oliver seemed impatient but she would have none of it. She wanted to please him with the only way she could. She wanted him to remember her this way.

When she brushed the tip of his erection with her lips, it took all he had not to scream out loud. "Oh God Chloe, you gotta stop doing that baby." He groaned when he saw her giving him a smirk. "No, that just won't do." He grabbed her by the waist and flipped them over, making her squeal. "It's my turn now," he said and kissed her deeply. Their tongues dueled making them both moan with pleasure. She automatically wrapped her legs around his waist, which he knew to be a signal that she was ready for him. He pulled back and brushed his finger on her clit, closing his eyes when he found her to be really wet for him. He knew that all he wanted right then was to be buried deep within her. Slowly but surely he entered her, making her gasp out loud.

"Oh Ollie," she moaned. They picked up their tempo and with each thrust he made sure that she was feeling all the pleasure that he was feeling and with one last thrust, they both reached their peak at the same time. He collapsed on top of her while at the same time making sure that he didn't crush her.

"Are you okay?" he whispered in her ear as breathed in her scent.

"Perfect," she said with a smile. He rolled them over and tucked her in.

"I love you Chloe Sullivan," he said and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Oliver Queen," she said and snuggled closer. She closed her eyes and wished that this moment would last forever. It took every fibre of her being not to tell her about the phone call but she knew she couldn't. Not without putting his identity at risk and his life in danger. She felt a lump in her throat and swallowed.

When she felt calm enough, she said, "hey remember the blue box that you wanted to give me the other day?"

He looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Yeah," he said slowly.

"Do you think that, you know, maybe, I could take a look at what's inside," she said almost shyly. If he thought it was an odd request, he didn't show it. Instead a smile broke on his handsome face.

"So now you're curious?" he said mischievously.

"Oh come on Ollie. It's mine anyway," she pleaded. "Wait, it is still mine right?"

He laughed and disentangled himself from her. He went to his dresser and pulled out a drawer. After lifting several layers of clothes he pulled out the box.

"You mean this blue box? Well, I was gonna give it to you the other day but you broke my heart when you said you didn't want it-"

"Wait I didn't say I didn't want it."

"Your exact words were 'I don't need a gift'," he said and walked over to her.

She sat up on the bed and fell silent. "I'm sorry. I was confused and when you gave me the box it freaked me out. I shouldn't have-"

"Hey, it's okay," he said gently as he sat down next to her. "I should have known it was too early for gifts when you already made it clear that you wanted no strings between us."

She closed her eyes as she remembered the condition she had set on their relationship. Finally she said, "Ollie, I love you so much. I want you to know that."

"I do," he said. "And I believe this belongs to you," he said as he reached for her hand and placed the box in her palm. "Open it," he urged.

She opened it slowly, unwrapping the ribbon first before gently lifting the box. As soon as she saw what was inside she gasped. "Oliver this is beautiful," she said and looked at him.

He took the necklace that was inside and unhooked it. Its emerald green locket shone in the dimly lit room. "I wanted you to have something on you that would remind you of me, wherever you may be."

Her eyes brimmed with tears at his words. He moved closer to her and put the necklace around her neck. It looked perfect on her pale white skin. "Promise me you'll never take it off."

Tears streamed down her face as she looked at his face. Her heart was filled with love for this man sitting next to her that she was afraid that it might burst. "I promise," she said solemnly.

"Good," he said with a small smile and bent down to kiss her softly. She wound her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, as if afraid that he might disappear if she didn't hold on to him.

They made love again that night. After making sure that a visibly spent Oliver was asleep soundly, she tiptoed to his desk and pulled out a paper and started writing, while tears fell down her face the entire time.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys like it. Let me know if you do. Or don't :) I'm working on the next chapter. Much love!<strong>


End file.
